Vestidores
by Darling Diamond
Summary: [AU, OoC] Las chicas tenían una rara manera de hablar entre ellas, y ellos lo descubrieron en un momento poco favorable. Una confusión se hace presente, y nadie entiende nada.


**Título:** Vestidores.

 **Género:** Romance/Comedia.

 **Summary:** [AU, OoC] Las chicas tenían una rara manera de hablar entre ellas, y ellos lo descubrieron en un momento poco favorable. Una confusión se hace presente, y nadie entiende nada.

 **Personajes Principales:** Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sai, Neji Hyūga.

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, tan solo la historia es mía.

 **Palabras:** 1.315, (Solo el contenido del Fanfic).

• **Vestidores•**

Las prácticas de gimnasia se habían alargado para las chicas. Todas caminaban a paso jadeante hacia los vestidores, agotadas en niveles poco sanos, todas reprochando la manera en la que Anko-sensei las amonestado por observar las prácticas de Basketball de los chicos.

Entre ellas estaba Hinata Hyūga observando sus tenis, los cuales se veían gastados y sucios.

"Debo comprar otros. Claro, espero que esta vez Anko-sensei tenga la decencia de no hacer que se gasten en una sola clase" refunfuñaba ella en su mente, arrastrando sus pies.

Tras ella Sakura e Ino gemían en señal de claro cansancio, y sin poder insultarse por el terrible aspecto de la otra. Tenten Ama era la que mejor se veía, claro, como ella tenía un gran aguante.

Las 17 chicas de la clase 2-B de la preparatoria Tamashii entraron a los vestidores femeninos, sin saber de los chicos ocultos tras los casilleros conjuntos "desocupados".

—Nos encontraran —menciono con una fingida sonrisa el chico pálido y de azabache cabellera.

—Vamos, no lo harán ´ttebayo —rió de manera nerviosa el causante de todo, Naruto Namikaze.

"¿Cómo demonios llegamos a esto?" Se preguntaron Neji y Sasuke, recordando la manera en la que Naruto los había "obligado" a llegar a esa situación.

Todo había comenzado en la práctica de Basketball; cuando habían notado el regaño de la profesora de gimnasia de la clase "B". Naruto mencionó algo acerca de hurgar en las cosas de las muchachas, claro que, Neji siendo el "protector" de Hinata estuvo a punto de masacrarlo allí mismo.

El asunto había quedado así, o por lo menos así fue antes de que Naruto corriera hacia los vestidores de ellas y tras él un enojado Neji. Sasuke y Sai tan solo siguieron su camino, hasta que escucharon como Anko despedía a las chicas de manera "amable".

—Demonios —había dicho el Uchiha, puede que el idiota de Naruto fuera un… Bueno, un idiota, pero aún eran amigos y si las chicas lo cachaban en de esa manera Neji y él iban a ser papilla.

Corrieron en dirección a los vestidores. Allí estaban Naruto y Neji, el ultimo arrastrando a un golpeado Naruto.

—Las chicas vienen hacía acá —aclaró Sasuke ante la desconcertada mirada del Hyūga—, no nos dará tiempo de salir sin que nos noten —añadió sin inmutarse.

— ¡Nos descubrirán, e inmediatamente Hinata-sama dirá que soy un pervertido, y no me dejará acercarme a ella! ¡Me desterraran de la familia y terminaré viviendo debajo de un puente o peor aún…! ¡Con Naruto!

Luego del ataque de nervios por parte del oji-perla, todos repararon en el viejo casillero unido de color gris opaco, y no dudaron en meterse todos allí dentro.

En el pequeño compartimiento los cuatros quedaron de manera incomoda: Naruto sobre la espalda de Sasuke, quien estaba apoyado de la pierna de Sai, y este a su vez tenia a Neji cubriéndole el cuerpo y la mejilla de este último estaba pegada al frio metal.

Cuando el ruido de las duchas cesó al igual que las voces femeninas quejándose de la necesidad del sexo en la vida de su profesora de gimnasia.

Ya estaban preparados para huir de ese estrecho lugar, donde manos paraban en lugares poco adecuados; más de una vez Neji sintió una mano en su trasero o Sasuke en su parte baja.

Acusándose en silencio decidieron salir, o así fue hasta que la agresiva voz de Sakura los detuvo.

— ¿Y entonces? Ninguna piensa hablar sobre lo que ocurrió ayer.

—No creo que sea necesario Frentona —reveló Ino —. Todas sabíamos lo que hacíamos, y ninguna se arrepiente.

— ¿Y cómo demonios estas tan segura? ¡Hinata, Tenten! —las aludidas se alzaron sobre la banca de metal, donde ambas parecían recién despertar—, ¿están seguras de lo que dijeron ayer? ¿No se arrepienten de nada?

—No veo el porqué de esa pregunta.

— ¡Oh vamos! Que tu no puedas afrontar tus sentimientos no significa que nosotras seamos iguales —se burló la castaña, causando una pequeña risa en Ino.

— ¿Y tú Hina? —volvió a preguntar Sakura ya resignada.

—Creo que nos tenemos la confianza suficiente como para hacer ese tipo de cosas sin remordimiento —Hinata comprendía la desesperación de Sakura—, no veo nada de malo en eso, está bien, es un poco de frustrante no poderlo decir ante todos, pero eso es todo.

Fuera de aquella aura rosa y amorosa, los chicos pensaban en todo lo dicho anteriormente por las chicas que estaban en sus corazones.

Porque sí, ellas estaban allí, clavadas cual estaca. Desde siempre, en todo instante. Y aunque lo negaban esos sentimientos no desaparecerían en bastante tiempo.

— ¿Dé qué demonios hablan? —susurró el genio Hyūga.

— ¡Oh sí! Ellas me cuentan todo, me lo dijeron ayer, mientras veíamos el Titanic —ironizó Sasuke, recibiendo un golpe en la parte trasera de su cabeza, por parte del castaño—. Se lo mismo que tú idiota.

—He leído en varios libros que las chicas llegan a hacer experimentos con respecto a su sexualidad, y es bastante normal que lo hagan entre amigas —comentó Sai sin quitar su sonrisa poco real.

—Es… ¿Eso qué significa? —tras la pregunta de Naruto los tres voltearon a verlo con una fingida mueca de lastima —, ¿a Hina-chan le gustan las chicas?

—No, definitivamente no.

Fuera de la pelea que se estaba teniendo en ese pequeño espacio, las chicas hablaban.

— ¿Se los decimos a los chicos? Ellos lo entenderán, ¿verdad? —sugirió Hinata sin quitar su expresión nerviosa.

—Ya es hora de hacerlo, ¿no lo crees Ino-cerda?

—Quién dijo miedo, Frente de Marquesina.

— ¿Cómo me llamaste, Rubia de bote? —rugió Sakura.

— ¡Que soy rubia natural, Chiclosa!

— ¡Ja! Vámonos Hina, estas van para rato —habló Tenten saliendo de los vestidores con una sonrojada Hinata tras ella.

Las dos últimas salieron corriendo tras las chicas, gritando cosas como "¡No nos dejen, esto es aterrador!".

Cuando por fin los chicos salieron de la institución, todos iban metidos en sus pensamientos.

Neji estaba tan preocupado por ahuyentar a los chicos de Hinata y Tenten, que no se dio cuenta de que el enemigo eran las chicas.

El rubio meditaba sobre todo lo que escucho en aquel lugar, su querida Hinata estaba enredada con una de sus mejores amigas. "Llegué bastante tarde, ¿no?" Se preguntó dentro de él.

Por su parte Sasuke y Sai se mentían a ellos mismos diciendo que no importaba eso.

¡Y es que no hubo señales! Ni una.

O tal vez sí.

Hinata solía rehuir de los chicos.

Ino no tenía una relación estable.

Y Sakura y Tenten eran bastantes violentas con los del sexo opuesto.

¡Demonios! Todo había estado frente a ellos, y lo habían ignorado por el amor que le tenían a sus amores de la niñez.

••

Al día siguiente los cuatro metiches evitaban a las chicas, Ino empezó a preocuparse cuando Sai faltó a la clase de Arte que ambos compartían.

El Uchiha pasó de Sakura de manera cruel. Y Neji fue un poco más educado al declinar la oferta que Tenten le había hecho para hablar a solas.

Naruto corría despavorido cuando la tímida chica se acercaba a él. Eso empezaba a molestarlas, y mucho.

En el almuerzo se decidieron a acorralarlos en la puerta del cafetín.

Todo su plan se fue al caño cuando huyeron por las ventanas.

—Sí, definitivamente ellos huyen de nosotras. Estoy segura que me bañe, ¿ustedes?

— ¡Pues claro que sí Ten! Por quién demonios nos tomas, tonta —refunfuñó Sakura entre molesta y frustrada—. Bueno… Creo que no seremos las primeras ni mucho menos las ultimas en ser eludidas por los chicos a los cuales queremos confesarnos.

Todas suspiraron, en señal de estar de acuerdo con el comentario de Sakura.

••Omake••

— ¿Dijeron confesión? —preguntaron los cuatros al unisonó desde la parte trasera del cafetín, y si como de una señal se tratara corrieron esperando encontrarse con aquellas chicas.

Sí, definitivamente evitarían espiar a las jóvenes, eso solo traían problemas.

¡Hola! Me disculpo si hay algún tipo de error (lo cual no dudo), escribí esto a las 12 de la madrugada y debo decir que lo que pensé que sería una idea interesante termino en esto, estoy feliz con lo que escribí.

¡Tan solo espero que ustedes también lo disfruten! Si tienen alguna crítica constructiva no duden en decirla, eso me ayuda a mejorar.


End file.
